


This Might Work Afterall

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Day 1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hashirama is a Bad Brother, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Madara actually cares despite what Tobirama thinks, Tobirama has self-esteem issues, it's Butsuma's fault, manipulative Hashirama, the Uchihas like to swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: To secure peace, Hashirama offers Tobirama up as a bride to Madara. Feeling like a cow lead to the slaughterhouse, Tobirama can only see this ending in his death; Madara has other plans.





	This Might Work Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MadaTobi week Day 1: Arranged Marriage. I am so excited to participate in this event, it's my first time!

Today was the day he died, Tobirama was sure of it. He’d signed away his life to the Uchiha like the dutiful spare he was, all for the sake of his brother’s dream. Tobirama loved his brother, would do anything for his brother, but right now he didn’t like him very much. When the elders had demanded a marriage alliance, he knew Hashirama would agree; his village meant everything to him. However, he was still blindsided when Hashirama had told him he was to be Madara Uchiha’s bride. Nothing he’d said had swayed Hashirama and so Tobirama had accepted his fate quietly. Butsuma had always hold him he was worthless, just another disposable soldier, but he had always thought his anija saw him differently; it hurt to be proven so wrong.

Tobirama doesn’t remember the ceremony, he hadn’t bothered wasting the effort to listen to some pointless words, not when he would be dead soon enough. He’d ended Izuna’s shinobi life, reduced him to barely more than a civilian, there was no way Madara would let him live long. If Madara did keep him around for more than a few days, well Tobirama didn’t like that prospect either. The only part he does remember is how gentle the kiss had been, even if it had left no illusions that Madara was in charge.

Much too soon the Senju are leaving him behind for the Uchiha to drag off to hell. Tobirama remains silent, his face a blank mask; there was no way he going to show weakness around these vultures, no matter how a tiny piece of his heart chipped away with each step toward the Uchiha compound. Finding the house empty, save himself and Madara, Tobirama’s not sure if he should be grateful or brace for impact. Ignorant of his internal struggles, Madara heads into the kitchen to make tea.

“Sit.” The Uchiha orders when Tobirama just stands there and the former Senju does as told, not wanting to anger his husband so soon. Madara regards Tobirama for a long moment before the tea kettle whistles and draws his attention.

“Thank you,” Tobirama mutters as a cup is placed before him and the Uchiha sits across from him.

“Hashirama is more cruel than I ever gave him credit for,” Madara comments after a few minutes of awkward silence and Tobirama shrugs. “His first suggestion was to marry you to Izuna.” That gets a wince from Tobirama and Madara hums in agreement. “That was my reaction, he would have killed you the second you two were alone together.”

“And you won’t?” Tobirama mutters before he can stop himself. When Madara frowns and shakes his head, Tobirama narrows his eyes, the floodgates bursting open. “So, you intend to what? Keep me around to beat every time you’re reminded of the mess I made of our brother’s life? Maybe keep me as a bed warmer? A convenient warm body to fuck when you can’t find someone else to get your rocks off with? Is that the type of man you are _Husband_?” By the time Tobirama is done he’s panting and Madara’s face is unreadable.

“Are you done?” The Uchiha asks and Tobirama just nods, head bowed and waiting to be proven correct. “Look at me.”

It takes a lot of effort for Tobirama to listen, too many years spent avoiding eye contact with everyone, but when he does, he is fully expecting to find the Sharingan ready and willing to destroy his mind. Much to his shock Madara’s eyes are not only still black but the older man looks pained.

“Is that truly what you think of me? Of this marriage?”

“I…” Seeing the pointed look, Tobirama shrinks in on himself, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “How can I think anything else?” He finally mutters, looking down at his clenched fists, “it’s not like I wanted to do this.”

There is a long moment of silence before Madara sighs and reaches across the table to grip Tobirama’s hand.

“I’m sorry Tobirama,” Madara states when the former Senju looks up at him. “Hashirama said you agreed to do this.”

“I didn’t fight him, I couldn’t.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this,” the Uchiha grumbles, drawing a raised eyebrow from Tobirama. “Uchiha don’t usually agree to arranged marriages; a loveless marriage go against everything our clan believes in. Hashirama knows this, but he assured me you were willing to marry me, so I took the chance.”

“What will you do now?” Tobirama finds himself asking, unsure how he wants the Uchiha to proceed.

“I should absolve this marriage and shove the ceasefire up Hashirama’s ass-”

“You can’t!” Tobirama interrupts because Hashirama’s happiness is always more important than his own. “Peace means everything to Hashirama!”

“-but I won’t,” Madara continues as though Tobirama hasn’t spoken, “because I can’t, in good consciousness, send you back to that lying bastard.”

“Why does it sound like you care about my well-being?” Tobirama asks with a raised eyebrow, “I almost killed your brother; you should want me dead.”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned my brother’s condition,” Madara comments as he sips his tea, surprisingly calm given the subject, “do you even know Izuna’s condition?”

“Just what Hashirama passed onto me.”

“Which was?” Madara presses, making Tobirama squirm.

“Crippled for life, if he survives, he’ll be little more than a civilian,” Tobirama repeats, growing restless when Madara’s chakra stays eerily calm. “One lung completely useless and he’s been rendered blind due to infection.”

Madara is silent for a single, never ending tense moment before he springs to his feet, nearly tipping the table over in the process. “Don’t move,” he growls as he storms out of the room.

Tobirama stares at the empty spot his husband has just left in absolute shock. Why had his recount of Izuna’s injuries created such a violent reaction? Had Madara finally snapped and decided he needed to die? Tobirama’s thoughts come to a screeching halt when Madara returns with Izuna in tow. Izuna Uchiha, the man he supposedly crippled beyond repair according his anija, is standing there looking annoyed.

“Why am I here Aniki?” Izuna demands, his breathing sounding only slightly labored, “I’m not going to help you fuck him.”

“How?” Tobirama mutters, not aware he’s speaking, “you’re supposed to be on death’s door…”

“You’re not that great,” Izuna huffs, crossing his arms over his chest when Madara cuffs him over the head.

“Hashirama told my husband he crippled you,” Madara states and Izuna frowns as the brother’s share a look.

“I told you he couldn’t be trusted,” Izuna grumbles as he shifts his shirt to reveal his bandaged side. “I always wear under armor in case my main armor is damaged; your strike was good, it hurt like mother fucker and has put me out of a commission for a few battles, but I’ll recover.”

Tobirama just stares at the covered wound, even with the bandages blocking his view he knew it wasn’t as bad as Hashirama had led him to believe. “I don’t understand…”

“The fucking Senju lied to you,” Izuna snaps, his frown deepening, “I keep saying he can’t be trusted.”

“You’re supposed dying words…” Tobirama mumbles, more to himself as the gears start turning again, “you didn’t mean the Senju as a whole…just Hashirama.”

“Bingo!” Izuna’s snort is unattractive and a little grating on his nerves, but Tobirama supposes he deserves it. “Also, I’m not the blind one, Aniki is.”

“Izuna!” Madara snaps, flushing in embarrassment as Tobirama looks between the two. “I told you to keep that to yourself!”

“Madara’s…blind?”

“Pretty much,” Izuna shrugs, carefully avoiding his brother’s swinging fist, “I mean he has some sight left, but it’s getting worse. I’ve tried to get him to take my eyes, your two-faced brother probably heard me say that at some point, but Aniki refuses to listen.” Seeing the bewildered look stuck on Tobirama’s face, Izuna sighs and lets his Mangekyo Sharingan spin to life; Tobirama can’t even bring himself to look away. “This gift comes at the cost of our eyesight Snowflake; the only way to prevent it is to take another’s Mangekyo as your own.”

“Why don’t you two just trade eyes then?” Tobirama suggests, blurting out the first thought in his scrambled brain, “that should help both of you, right?”

“It could work…” Madara mutters as he and Izuna share a contemplative look, “it would put us both out of commission for a couple days but with the ceasefire now is the perfect time…”

“Do you trust your bride to take care of you?” Izuna asks, staring directly into his brother’s eyes, searching for even a hint of a lie. “I have Kagami to look after me.”

“I do,” Madara says honestly, shocking the other two men in the house, “he’s bound by his marriage oath just as I am, plus Hashirama betrayed him too.”

“I won’t try and kill you while you recover,” Tobirama huffs, feeling insulted that the Uchiha thought he would be the won to strike and ruin the tentative alliance.

“I’ll gather the healers tomorrow morning then,” Izuna says as he turns to leave, “for tonight I suggest you consummate this mockery of a marriage.”

“Keep your opinions to yourself Otouto,” Madara orders, his eyes amused even if his tone isn’t. “Or I’ll marry your precious Kagami off to a Hyuga.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Izuna screeches as he flees the house, “he’s too adorable to promise to those bastards!”

“Who is this Kagami?” Tobirama can’t help but ask after the door slams shut.

“My brother’s pupil,” Madara chuckles as he settles back into his previously vacated spot, a spark of chakra warming the tea back up, “but the teen has the hots for Izu and I fully expect a formal request to court my oblivious otouto once Kagami is of age.”

“Oh,” Tobirama mutters as he sips his tea, unsure how to cope with everything he’s just learned. One thing Madara had said stood out the most to him and he just couldn’t let it go. “You really trust me?”

“There are two things you should know about me,” Madara says as he sets his tea down. “One, Uchiha don’t stray from a marriage; once we pick a partner it’s for life. Regardless of how the marriage came about, we Uchiha are all in, no exceptions.”

“And?”

“Two, I’m in charge of the entire clan all day every day, I didn’t pick you so I could be in charge in the bedroom too.”

“I beg your pardon?” Tobirama sputters, nearly choking on his tea at that rather unexpected statement.

“What I’m saying is,” Madara begins with a predatory grin, “if you think you can get it up, I’m all for you fucking me into the mattress.”

Tobirama can’t but grin too, he’d be a liar if he said he’d never fantasized about shoving the Uchiha down and having his way with him. Now it seemed like instead of death awaiting him it was his most indulgent wet dream come to life.


End file.
